Unobservant
by AccioKaruna
Summary: John decides to confess his feelings, but Sherlock doesn't react as expected. Oneshot. No spoilers.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or any of its characters. I'm just a girl who is far more obsessed with it than is healthy.**

**Hello there! I came on this site under the impression that I was only going to write Harry Potter fics, but I suppose I never expected Sherlock to take over my life and emotions so completely. Well, anyways, here's another Johnlock for you lovely people. I hope you enjoy it, but it's cool if you don't. :)**

**Russian translation: ficbook dot net /readfic/538020**

John took a deep breath as he walked into the laboratory. He'd rehearsed this so many times. _Just say it. It'll be over with quickly._

"Sherlock, I — I think I'm in love with you."

Sherlock didn't so much as look at him before he replied with, "I know. Could you pass me that flask over there, John?"

Wait, what? "You _knew_?" asked John incredulously.

"Of course I did. It's quite obvious from the way you act," he replied. "Now, could you pass me that flask?"

John was stunned. "You knew, and you never said anything?"

"I didn't see a reason to. I think it's quite obvious how I feel," said Sherlock, still focused on whatever was under his microscope.

"And that would be…?"

Sherlock finally tore his gaze away from the sample to look at John. "I clearly care about you in a similar manner," he said, evidently surprised that John needed to ask.

"How was I supposed to know?" cried the doctor.

"I was so glaringly obvious. Do you really mean to tell me you're that unobservant?"

"No, but —"

"Haven't you noticed that my pupils dilate when I look at you? And that every time somebody insinuates that we're a couple, I've never once protested? And I'm having trouble believing you never once checked my pulse just to see for yourself!"

John was silent for a moment. Then — "How the hell was I supposed to notice _that_?"

Now it was Sherlock's turn to look shocked. "You mean to say… that you _didn't_ notice?" he said slowly.

"Of course I didn't!" cried John, exasperated with his friend's ignorance. "Most people don't pay attention to that sort of stuff."

Sherlock frowned. "Well, life would be a lot simpler for them if they did."

"Yeah, well, why _didn't_ you say anything or do anything?" asked John.

"I didn't feel the need to," said Sherlock simply. "I knew how you felt and I knew how I felt, so I was perfectly fine with how things were."

"But if you'd told me, we could have been — well — together."

"I never saw the need to make such a big deal about it," said Sherlock. "I was simply happy just spending time with you. I told you, relationships aren't my area. But if it's really that important to you, I'll be your boyfriend."

"Yeah, that would be nice," said John. _Finally._ Despite his brilliance, Sherlock was quite… _stupid_ about some things.

"So… should we kiss now, or later?"

"Erm," said John, feeling his face heat up, "later's fine, later's great, actually…"

"Good," said Sherlock, returning to his microscope, "because I'm busy. Do hand me that flask, would you?"

**I'm honestly unable to make them kiss without going completely fluffy. (I'm actually terrible at writing kiss scenes in general… perhaps because I lack the experience to make them realistic.) I find Johnlock particularly difficult to write, but I keep on writing it because I have a desperate need to in order to fill the whole in my heart that Reichenbach left.**

**I'm actually kind of happy with how this turned out. Of course, I realize it's far from perfect, and I'd love to improve it. (Hint: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.)**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this fic! I got the idea randomly after dwelling endlessly on how they might have gotten together. I'd love to hear your opinion on this take, and I'd love to hear any prompts you have for another one. And as for timeline… I personally see it as happening around a month after Sherlock comes back, but if you want to believe it happens in an AU universe where Sherlock and John are Time Lords/wizards/Firebenders or people ride pink llamas that fly instead of driving cars, be my guest.**

**Anyone who reviews will earn my eternal devotion to them.**

**Don't forget to be awesome!**

**-Karuna**


End file.
